A game of Moans
by Cecila345
Summary: Hi! My name is Lily the Slut and this is the story of how I fucked most of westros


Going into the city with almost nothing on was a perk. The Dothraki city had warm weather so I could show what I really am, a slut for cock.

I was wearing a small piece of cloth around my breasts which didn't cover them. My boobs where one of the biggest in the kingdom. As the cloth was small it covered the lower half of my honkers so my nipples poked out. It was kind of like a stand to prop them up.

Around my waist there is a smaller cloth still with only covered half my pussy, with no hope of covering my big bubble butt.

I was itching to put my finger in my pussy but I had to wait. If I reached the city centre, there would be more cocks for me to worship.

It was a blessing that the city didn't allow weapons as most of them would have killed to touch me now. I could see the men's eyes undressing me, well what little of me there was left to undress.

That wouldn't do. After all that would be a waste of big, strong meat and I might be a slut but I know my courtesys. The Khals must have my tight pussy first.

There were about twenty Khals in the center. All where tattooed which made me even more horny also the fact that they only wore a pair of pants.

At first my slutty brain was disappointed at the small number but them I remembered that this was a city-a whole city for me, Lily the whore and my cunt.

The first Khal probably the bravest and the leader left his friend and came over to me. He spoke something, probably in Dothrai but I'm not that talented nor that patient. I led his fingers down to my wetness.

He laughed suddenly and called out loud. The other Khals came around me and ripped of those measly things I called clothing.

All at once they ripped of there clothes and I was in heaven. All these cocks where longer than 10cm and thick. I got wetter at the thought.

They pushed my down by my long red hair onto the floor. It hurt at first, but I was OK with it. This was my biggest dream an army of penises all for me.

The rumor that they fucked like dogs was true. One cock, about 11cm long entered my pussy and the other my mouth. I pushed one into my ass, after all I need to be full if I am to satisfy everyone?

I couldn't see anything except cocks of all sizes. The first Khal's cock was the largest cock of them all.

I licked his pee slit and he roared. Apparently I was too used to fucking like a lady. He entered my ass roughly and I screamed in pleasure and in pain.

As I screamed jets of cum appeared and blinded me as I sucked and stroked every cock. At one moment they all stopped. My holes where gaping open and I was empty. This is my worst nightmare.

I started begging"Please Please fill this cock slut! Treat this cum whore like she deserves!"

It was all for nothing as no one helped me in my state so I put my long fingers into my pussy and started going in and out as fast as I can.

There must have been a person who spoke the common tougue as I heard him say "they ask you if you want anything before they continue. They also ask for your name."

I managed to croak out a response" Lily the Slut. Please I need cock and some water. Please" As he translated they laughed. A Khal judging by the size of his braid came out and pissed on me.

I closed my mouth and my eyes and they laughed. They must think I'm worse than the horses. A lot more of them did the same. It was a humiliating expirence but it made me feel even more slutty. I opened my mouth to drink up the golden liquid.

But I couldn't stand it anymore and I started whimpering to be filled to feel completed.

The Commenter, judging by his voice asked them to enter me. Oh god, I'll thank him with a night of sex for that.

I don't really remember what happened, only that at a point I lost conscience but continued taking cocks. My life depends on those thick slabs of meat.

I spent hours fucking them but they really didn't care about me. I loved that part. My pleasure didn't matter, and to me that made me feel special.

One Dothraki had the idea of putting two cocks in my mouth. At that point I had cum about 19 times.

After that, when even the commoners fucked the shit out of me and used all of my holes, I slept while being used again by the Khals.

When I woke up, I found that I was locked by a collar around my neck, hands and feet. As I looked around I found that I was locked underneath a horse in there stables.

I layer in a big puddle of pee and water. As I looked at the water I grined as I looked like a used cheap whore

My tits were covered with dried cum and my belly swollen from all that cum and piss that I drank. My ass and cunt were red from all those balls slapping at me. My red hair was knotted and half white and my green eyes where glazed with pleasure.

As I thought about this bit of fun, I was a bit disappointed that the Khalissis didn't join, but, at only 18 I could afford to wait for a Khalessi gangbang.

The door to the stable opened and a Khal pushed someone in. A slave by the looks of it, like I once was with dark short hair and no penis. After he looked at me sorrowfully I realised why.

Khals and there wives had surrounded the big stable. To be a Dothraki whore I had to be a horse whore, than taken by the Khal who had the most number of horses.

It didn't mean I was owned, in fact I could leave after my holes where gaping by the amount of cocks and couldn't close.

I was happy as I positioned my ass up to take the cock which was hopefully huge.

Goodbye to the thought of cock filled dreams. Today I would take my first horse cock in my cunt and in my ass of course, when my pussy was too tired.


End file.
